


Bellamy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by dontwakeme_causeimdreaming



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established couple, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwakeme_causeimdreaming/pseuds/dontwakeme_causeimdreaming
Summary: A short one-shot au where Bellamy arrives home from work and overhears Clarke, who he suspects may be cheating on him





	Bellamy and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this randomly on my very short plane ride from France to Spain. Mind you it’s nearly 3am in Spain right now so my grammar may not be amazing, but whatever.
> 
> **I do not own the characters from the 100. They belong to Jason Rothenberg and Kass Morgan.**
> 
> **Title obviously from “Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day” by Judith Viorst. She has rights to that title**
> 
> Hope you enjoy xxx

Bellamy had an awful day. He forgot his wallet in a mad dash out the door on his way to work, but when he arrived hardly any students had shown up for his 8:30 that morning, meaning he may need to rethink the attendance policy for the remainder of the semester. He gave an exam for his next class, and spent the remainder of the day cooped up in his office trying to crack through the pile of grading on his desk. Without his wallet, Bellamy had to forgo lunch, so as he sat in bumper-to-bumper traffic on his ride home, his stomach grumbled continuously.

 

To top it all off, when Bellamy arrived home, he heard his girlfriend laughing and shushing another person.

 

“Ugh, stop kissing me,” she managed to say between fits of giggles. “I can’t hear the door when you’re making me laugh”.

 

Her laughter continued, high pitched like a child’s. It reminded him of six-year-old Octavia, who would command Bellamy to push her higher, always higher, as she hiccuped with glee.

 

Clarke’s next words pulled Bellamy from his reverie. In her best attempt at an authoritative tone, she said, “Hey, seriously, Baby. Stop kissing me!” She must have been met with disagreement from the other person, because she continued in a softer voice, “I want to make sure that I hide you before Bell comes home. Then I promise you can kiss me as much as you want. Ok, Love?”

 

Bellamy stopped in his tracks, placing his ear against the cold wood in an attempt to hear the other person respond, hear any clue that might tell him who was in there with his girlfriend.

 

This was just something he could never believe. Albeit, he and Clarke had been having a few more arguments than normal lately; but, he chalked that up to her rejection of his marriage proposal.

 

That past January, Clarke and Bellamy had celebrated their four year anniversary. They’d gone ice skating on the Frog Pond, eaten dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant, and rode a carriage through the Commons while sharing champagne and chocolate covered strawberries.

 

It was, admittedly, not their scene. On a normal night, they would prefer to cuddle up on the couch in old sweatpants, watching reruns of their favorite sitcoms and drinking cheap wine. Sitting in the restaurant in her best dress, surrounded by overly wealthy white people, reminded Clarke uncomfortably of her lonely upbringing, though she had worn a smile all night to appease Bellamy.

 

It was, also admittedly, too expensive. With Clarke having just graduated with a masters in art education only a few months prior, and with Bellamy not yet having tenure, their money was stretched thin. This elaborate evening Bellamy planned could have instead bought them luxuries like two-ply toilet paper and HBOgo. Instead, they spent the night with rigidly straight shoulders and whispered small talk in the candlelight.

 

So when Bellamy proposed to her with a ring in the bottom of her champagne glass, she had said no. It wasn’t a good time to plan a wedding, she rationalized. She still didn’t have a job, and she may as well confess that she was scared. While Bellamy was already established professionally, Clarke was still trying to make a name for herself without the help of Abby Griffin’s money. She barely knew who she was as an individual, and she definitely didn’t know who she’d be as a wife.

 

It wasn’t a _no_ exactly. Because Clarke did want to marry Bellamy. Just not right away.

 

“Just give me a little time, please, Bell,” she had said in a whisper, stroking his cheek bone with her thumb.

 

He responded with a stiff nod. “Of course”.

 

Clarke had pulled him toward her, kissing him desperately, and mumbling, “I’m sorry,” repeatedly.

 

One pitying look from the carriage driver, however, informed her that a few mumbled apologies and stolen kisses may not be the quick relationship fix she was hoping for.

 

But even with the recent tension, Bellamy had never assumed she’d bring another person into _their_ bedroom while he was at work.

 

And he _really_  never would have assumed she’d try to hide the person and lie to him, instead of just telling him how it is. Through everything, their honestly was what made them strong.

 

Now, though, Bellamy wasn’t so sure. He removed his ear from the door and dropped his head, banging it against the frame in the process.

 

Through the door, he heard the closet slam shut and the slow shuffling of slippers across carpet approaching him. As the door knob jiggled and turned, he looked up.

 

Clarke stood there, wide-eyed and biting her fingernails. He’d normally pull her into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back until the crinkle between her brow disappeared and her nervous expression was no longer in sight.

 

Now, her deer-in-headlights gaze sparked rage inside of him. It’s one thing not to want to marry him! He’d have lived with her forever in any capacity if marriage wasn’t in the cards for them. But cheating on him? In their bed? And hiding the culprit in the closet? This was another thing entirely.

 

He shoved past Clarke and stormed in the bedroom, marching purposefully toward the closet door. Clarke tried to grab his arm, drag him away, but he ripped his arm from her grasp.

 

“Bell, please!” She warned, “Just give me a chance to explain!”

 

Bellamy didn’t spare her a glance as he tore the closet door open, so forcefully he feared it may rip from the hinges completely.

 

Inside the closet, sitting on the floor, was a small copper Cocker Spaniel, smiling while panting and dripping drool onto a fallen sweater.

 

When Clarke said his name again, he turned slowly around with red tinged ears.

 

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she began, looking from Bellamy to the dog, now vehemently chasing his tail.

 

“Obviously,” Bellamy responded slowly, sounding out each syllable as if the word were foreign to his tongue.

 

Clarke shifted her weight back and forth, unconsciously picking her nail polish off her fingernails as she spoke. “I bought us a dog.”

 

Bellamy motioned with one hand, urging her to continue her explanation.

 

“I was talking to the dog before... just so you know.”

 

As if he knew he were the subject of conversation, the dog trotted over to Bellamy and perched on his hind legs, using his front paws to balance himself on Bellamy’s thigh as he attempted to lick his palm.

 

Bellamy still stared soundlessly, but unwittingly began to scratch the dog behind his floppy ears.

 

“I named him Khal Doggo.”

 

At this, Bellamy finally cracked a smile. Clarke watched the tension leave his shoulders the same way air would leave a balloon: slowly, then all at once.

 

Clarke watched as Bellamy crouched down to have better scratching access for Khal Doggo. Her fingers still absentmindedly worked furiously to chip away all of her nail polish, and she continued to fill the silence.

 

“I know I should have consulted you before making a huge decision like this, but he was just so cute, Bell, and the only dog left at the shelter, so naturally I had to buy him. I wanted it to be a surprise! That’s why I told him to hide in the closet,” she said, barely taking a breath as she rushed her explanation.

 

Bellamy stood up, giving Khal Doggo one last scratch before closing the distance between himself and Clarke in one long stride. He grabbed one of her hands in his, and using his professor’s voice, he implored, “Clarke, you don’t need to explain yourself. I think I may have jumped to conclusions and owe you an apology.”

 

Clarke shook her head and her hand free from Bellamy’s grasp. He looked momentarily dejected as Clarke knelt down and scooped Khal Doggo up into her arms.

 

“Read his tag, Bell.”

 

Bellamy reached over to where Khal Doggo sat perched on Clarke’s hip, and gently lifted the tag from his bright green collar.

 

“Will you marry my mommy?” Bellamy read out loud.

 

It took only a second for the information to process in Bellamy’s brain before he abruptly closed the distance between himself and Clarke, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

 

“Do you mean it?” He asked desperately between kisses. “You’re not just conceding to please me?”

 

Clarke pulled away for long enough to stare into his eyes, wishing to convey her absolute certainty that this was what she wanted via only her eyes.

 

“Of course I mean it, Bell. I should have accepted before. I was just scared.”

 

Bellamy’s hands squeezed Clarke’s tightly once before beginning to rub his hands up and down her arms. “You’re not scared anymore?” He asked.

 

She shrugged sheepishly. “A little, but I decided I’d rather be scared with you than without you. So what do you say? Marry me?”

 

In response, he moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to cup her face as he closed the distance between them as much as possible with Khal Doggo in her arms. As he kissed her, he poured all of his desire, all of his happiness, all of his love into it, into his acceptance.

 

Khal Doggo licked his face, causing Bellamy to pull away from his _fiancée,_ and as he looked at his family, he decided that maybe his day wasn’t so awful after all.


End file.
